yumenikkifgfandomcom-20200213-history
Safety/guide
Doro's Section Go up and talk to the girl. Once she disappears, go up to the next area. Enter the house for a cutscene. Once Femme leaves, go outside and back down to the first area. Go past the house on the right to another area. Talk to Femme and she'll give you an axe, allowing you to clear debris. Clear the debris by walking into it. Go into the cave up from the sign. Clear the debris north of you and interact with the hole in the cave wall. Talk to Femme and go into the hole. Go north in the new room (clearing debris as you go) and make your way to a 2x1 hole at the back. Some dialogue will play out and you'll then start Mina's section. Mina's Section Once you gain control of Mina, interact with the axe on the floor and leave the room. Interact with the switch on the wall and go up to the next room. Go up and interact with the locked door. Pick up the key that appears and leave the room through the unlocked door. Collect all the red coins (while killing/avoiding the enemies) then leave through where the door was. Do the same thing in the next room. You now have a choice of three doors you can go through: Left: Step onto the two tiles with square symbols on them (avoid the spiked traps). A key will appear once you do this. Pick it up then leave through the door. *Enter the door closest to the right to receive a life. Pick up the key at the bottom-left then go through the door at the top-left. *Collect all the coins to receive a life. Walk to the wall covered in blood then try to go back. You'll be trapped in the jail-like area. Go through the hole in the wall. *Go right and follow the trail of blood into a hole. Pick up the power-up and the key. Leave the room and go up the stairs on the far right to the boss room. Middle: Pick up the key to your left then go through the door on the right. Interact with the switch on the wall on the top left then exit through the door beside it. *Collect all the coins to receive a life. Walk to the wall covered in blood then try to go back. You'll be trapped in the jail-like area. Go through the hole in the wall. *Go right and follow the trail of blood into a hole. Pick up the power-up and the key. Leave the room and go up the stairs on the far right to the boss room. Right: Avoid the enemies and collect all the coins. Exit through the door at the top. *Kill one of the enemies to make all of them disappear. Pick up the power-up. Collect all the coins to unlock the door. Go up the stairs past the door. *Go up and step onto the tile with a square symbol on it. After a few seconds, the door will unlock. Go up the stairs. *Kill the enemies to create a path to the switch and pick up an extra life. Interact with the switch and go through the door to the boss room. Regardless of which path you take, you'll arrive in the first boss room. Speak to Pasiphe and a Hunter will appear, killing her. The best strategy is to hit and dodge (Hit the Hunter once before running away repeatedly). 5-6 hits will be enough to defeat the Hunter. The door will unlock and you'll get a speed upgrade. Go up the stairs to the next area. Category:Walkthroughs